For a circuit arrangement method in the prior art, except for an integrated circuit (IC) adopting a highly integrated circuit connection method, a plurality of conventional circuits and peripheral circuits around an IC chip are still adopting an isolated circuit, that is, a circuit is connected by adopting a plurality of isolated circuit components according to a circuit schematics, so as to achieve a function of the circuit.
A commonly used isolated circuit components mainly includes: a resistor, a capacitor, a diode, a triode etc., wherein, a conventional circuit component is welded onto a printed circuit board (PCB), by adopting a method of welding pins; of course, a simple circuit may also be connected directly by wires, such as some circuits for experimental units.
Following a progress of a circuit processing art, specifically, in order to be convenient for an automatically welding and processing art, currently, the isolated circuit components are no longer adopting the method of welding pins, instead, a method of designing an electric component as a chip shape is adopted, including the resistor, the diode, the triode and more, specifically, by sharing a chip processing art of an IC chip, each chip component may be mounted onto the PCB through an automatic chip welding machine.
However, no matter either the above conventional pins welding art, or the chip components mounting art, generally, a component is welded onto a printed circuit board, that is, a PCB, usually, it is pre-designed before being pre-processed well in a PCB processing plant, in order to pre-print the majority of circuit wires onto a plate of insulation material, and circuits are printed on this insulation material following a pre-designed circuit configuration.
This kind of conventional circuit design method is subjected to a 2D printing art of the circuit board, the whole circuit is limited by sizes of the circuit board, while the circuit shall be distributed and formed on a circuit board plane; also, due to a requirement of using circuit boards, whose space size may not be designed flexibly, thus, a volume of the designed circuit board may not adapt to any small size products.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.